viajes dimencionales
by noli heronlight
Summary: clary,jace,y los demás deben ir en representación de la clave a diferentes lugares,como al campamento mestizo,para mostrarse como verdaderamente son, ademas los chicos de aquel lugar no pelean tan bien como ellos pensaban y coordinación es lo que le falta,y a los cazadores de sombras coordinación y entrenamiento es lo que le sobra,y con jace la perfección andante,nada sera fácil.
1. Chapter 1

Viajes dimensionales

Preparados¡

Pov clary

-Enserio es necesario ¿porque no van otros?-pregunte

-clary se puede decir que ustedes son los mejores personas capacitadas para ir –suspiro-además tu eres la única que puedes calmar a jace, que a esta en el plan "no voy si no va ella"-contesto maryse

-pero si no lo hago bien podría afectar a todos-además...

.-además nada clary lo harás bien y tú no iras sola ira jace, alec, izzy, simón y probablemente Magnus –bueno pensándolo bien quítemeles el probablemente así que estarás bien tan solo será una presentación no es la gran cosa-

Claro no es la GRAN COSA tan solo ir por ahí presentándose ¿verdad?

-de acuerdo lo hare –

-genial dentro de dos días parten, ¿de acuerdo?-

-si-

- 000-000-000-

POV NARRADOR

Los dos días pasaron casi volando clary no podía ni siquiera respirar, ¿cómo no? tener que ir a varios lugares presentarse, y dar una buena impresión si se puede dar una con jace a un lado era casi imposible.

-Clary .clary, clary .CLARYYY- gritoneaba jace para levantarla

-no estoy sorda ¿sabes?- contesto un poca irritada

-¿enserio? Porque llevo gritándote por más de 5 minutos y tú –apuntando con el dedo con toda la culpa del mundo- nomás no das señales de vida-cruzando los brazos con el señor fruncido

-pues ¿qué hora es? – mirándolo de pies a cabeza

-mmm…-mirando un reloj imaginario- tienes 20 minutos para ducharte, vestirte y todas las cosas que hacen la chicas-haciendo gestos muy afeminados

-20 MINUTOSS…me lleva –parándose rápidamente de la cama y corriendo al baño olvidando totalmente a jace – me lleva la que me está llevando jummpp- soltando al moverse a todos lados lo cual a jace le pareció sacado de una caricatura por lo cual estuvo sonriendo e intentando no soltar una carcajada al ver a su novia de ese modo

_Nota mental: despertar a clary 2 horas antes de lo acordado…anotado _–pensó jace

-000-000-000-

-izzy no crees ¿qué es demasiado?-dijo simón apuntando a una de las 6 maletas de izzy-

-no, claro que no, una chica como yo necesita de todo esto – asiendo un gesto a las maletas- además es ¿que no me quieres ver linda en la presentación, oh quieres que vaya toda degradada?

-No pero…-

-nada, sí o no-

-si-

-entonces cierra tu linda boquita, porque todo esto es lo que necesito para verme linda para ti- dijo coquetamente lo que por lógica callo a simón

-000-000-000-

Después de 15 minutos en la biblioteca

-Oyes ya se tardaron mucho –dijo simón

-si lose-contesto izzy

-porque tardaran tanto-dijo alec

-ya sabes...-iba diciendo Magnus pero fue interrumpido

-no blasfemen contra mi persona – dijo jace muy arrogante como siempre

-acaso ¿sabes lo que significa la palabra?-pregunto Magnus

-claro, y es mejor que no lo hagas-dijo jace en tono de amenaza

-okey ¿cuándo nos vamos?-pregunto clary para evitar que Magnus contestara

- ya, nomás esperábamos cuando vinieran ustedes dos –contesto Magnus irritado

-entonces que esperamos ya estamos aquí-dijo clary

Entonces Magnus empezó a recitar un extraño lenguaje por un segundo y después el portal fue abierto

-Entonces… quien va primero yo voto por jace- dijo Magnus

- Magnus y yo primero luego izzy y simón y por ultimo clary jace-dijo alec

-porque –pregunto simón

-porque así es como llegamos y así es como nos iremos ¿algún problema?-dijo alec con la ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados

-No ninguno-dijo simón

-entonces andando-animo jace

-000-000-000-

¡Jace no lo arruines!

Como alec dijo Magnus y alec fueron primero.

Magnus iba con una camisa morada, con un chaleco negro, unos pantalones muy pero muy ajustados y con purpurina por todo el cabello y en los parpados;

Alec llevaba camisa, pantalón y botas negras

Simón, iba muy simón llevaba una camisa azul de cuadritos pantalón café y tennis converse; cargaba 2 maletas de izzy, una de él y una mochila

Y luego estaba jace

POV CLARY

Jace estaba genial con su ropa , bueno toda la ropa se le veía genial, pero este día se veía espectacular portaba una camisa negra no muy ajustada pero lo necesario para que se le notase el abdomen tan marcado como el solo lo tiene ,unos pantalones negros y las botas de combate ;traía el cabello alborotado rubio como el sol y su mirada de "sé que me estas mirando" ….¡espera¡ ¡"SE QUE ME ESTAS MIRANDO"!

¡OH no… oh no!

Sentí mis mejillas arder y baje la mirada

Lo cual hizo que jace sonriera mucho más

POV JACE

_Ah clary se tan linda sonrojada-porque lo hará el que debe estar sonrojado soy yo pero... Es tan inocente que a veces pienso ¿porque está conmigo?_

_NO, no pienso perderla y jamás lo hare pero... Me encanta hacerla enojar parece una niñita de 5 años_

-si las mirada tragaran ya estuviera en tu estomago- dije sarcásticamente lo que hizo que clary se sonrojara mucho mas

-jace no empieces-dijo ella un poco irritada y cruzo los brazos

- clary creo que seguimos nosotros –dije cambiando de tema

-¿Qué?-dijo ella mirando a todos lados

-no-so-tros- se-gui-mos –dije divertidamente

-no es gracioso jace –dijo irritada

_Okey creo mejor me cayo… capas que meto la pata y luego para sacarla… sep- mejor me cayo e intento no irritar a clary_


	2. Chapter 2 la primera rabieta del dia

Hola soy nueva en esto pero ya he subido un capitulo pero se me olvido presentarme .bueno soy Noelia y tengo 14 años. Estoy abierta a comentarios sobre mi historia como si es muy buena, regular, o realmente esta del asco. Espero que lo último no pase .con cariño noli heronlight

Los personajes son de la fantástica cassandra Clare y del espectacular de Rick riordan y solo la trama es mía

Pd. No sé mucho del libro de percy Jackson pero are lo posible por leérmelos todo para tener más detalles.

CAPITULO 2

LA PRIMERA RABIETA DEL DIA

POV PERCY

Desde hace unos días he estado soñando con personas "diferentes", no sé de qué modo pero lo son .6 personas; dos mujeres y 4 hombres, uno es alto, moreno, con vestimenta muy alocada y con ojos de gato. El segundo es también alto pero con ropa si se puede decir normal de un solo color, negro, ojos azules y con extraños tatuajes. El tercero es parecido a un humano normal excepto por su pálida piel, este no vestía de negro, tenía los ojos y el cabello café. El cuarto era parecido y diferente al segundo, parecido por su marcas en la piel, y diferente en el aspecto ya que este era parecido a un "ángel vengador"; piel dorada, ojos color ocre y cabello rubio rizado, en una sola palabra era todo dorado, emanada arrogancia por su postura y su mirada de superioridad, vestida totalmente de negro camiseta, pantalón y botas.

La primera mujer era muy hermosa, pero de esa hermosura peligrosa, largo cabello negro, alta y esbelta, vestía de negro totalmente, usaba maquillaje, pero lo que más resaltaba en ella eran sus labios color carmesí y sus ojos que gritaban "peligro", también portaba eso extraños tatuajes. La siguiente joven era bajita, pelirroja, ojos verdes muy bonita pero al contrario de la primera era inocente, se notaba que era amable y que era una persona de fiar, portaba una blusa negra, unos jeans, y unas botas bajas, no llevaba ni una gota de maquillaje por lo que le calculaba por lo poco 15 años y por lo mucho 17

Estas caras se repetían una y otra vez cada noche, por lo que me preguntaba ¿Qué son esas personas? ¿Por qué las sueño? ¿Qué querrán? Y miles de preguntas más

-percy... Percy... Percy –decía annabeth sacándome del trance

-amm... ¿Qué annabeth?- conteste un poco desorientado

-me ¿estas escuchando?- me pregunto

-mm… no –dije honestamente

- ¿Qué si sabes para que nos reunieron?-me dijo por segunda vez lo supuse por su mirada

-no lo sé, pero tengo la sensación que es algo relacionado con lo que he soñado – me encogí de hombros – tal vez si, tal vez no

-pues… espero que no sea algo malo –dijo annabeth

-yo también- dije

-0000-0000-0000-

Ya estábamos en el lugar indicado, todos habíamos asistido, llevábamos esperando por más de media hora y aun nada

-¿qué estamos esperando? –pregunte

Cuando en medio del lugar un especie de vórtice de donde un hombre alto lleno de purpurina salió seguido por otros.

-yo lo conozco-fue lo único que dije

-000-000-000-

POV MAGNUS

-bienvenidos al olimpo, bueno la imitación del olimpo-presente-o mejor conocido como el campamento mestizo para semidioses.

-Magnus ya cállate-me dijo izzy

Por lo cual yo le conteste…

-¡oh! genial acabas de llagar y ya me amargaste la presentación-dije y continúe- salomón amárrala en aquel abeto –dije apuntando hacia el árbol más grande de ese lugar

-¡QUE!-contesto izzy echando chispas -¡QUE DIJISTE¡-exigió izzy

-izzy no le agás caso , sabes que Magnus lo hace por molestar –dijo Simón tomándolo de los hombros

Por lo que no pude evitar sonreír ,Simón intentando calmar a la fiera de isabell,eso sí es para echarse a reí hasta llorar, y yo no era el único,jace estaba riendo por lo bajo por lo que clary le cayó casi al instante.

-de acuerdo , de acuerdo izzy , nuevo lugar ,nuevo comienzo. Dije muy simpático

Izzy solo me volteo la cara irritada y Simón suspiro y sonrió casi al instante al notar que todos nos miraban

Espero sus comentarios

Besitos :*

–noli heronlight


	3. Chapter 3 salvadores del limbo?

Capítulo 3

El salvador del "limbo"?

O salvadores del mundo?

POV PERCY

Eran ellos todos y cada uno de ellos, cómo es eso posible

- {0000} - {0000} -

POV CLARY

Todos no miraban con cara de "y estos quien dominios son". Jace había dejado de reír cuando noto que la gente se nos quedaba viendo, parecían muy serios, todos en realidad lo estaban. Izzy, simón y obviamente jace, estaban muy a la defensiva, mirándole directamente a cada uno de ellos retándole a que hablaran

Un joven se paró y dijo…

-soy Perseo Jackson, hijo de Poseidón soberano de los mares, salvador del olimpo –dijo y todos se le quedaron viendo ,ninguno de nosotros se inmutó o cambio de cara, seguían mirándole seriamente ,cuando continuo- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –exigió

Uvo un silencio hasta que Magnus lo rompió

-soy el magnífico Magnus banner, el mejor brujo de Brooklyn, pequeño percy hijo de Poseidón salvador del "limbo"-dijo

-Magnus es del "olimpo"- corrigió Alec

-olimpo, limbo ¿qué diferencia hay? –pregunto el muy inocente

Alec le miraba con el ceño fruncido

-vale, ajamm- aclarándose la garganta –percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón soberano de los mares, salvador del "olimpo", no del "limbo"-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara – feliz Alec

Alec solo se pasó la mano en la cara y prosiguió

-Alexander Gabriel lightwood .18 años, vengo de new york, soy nefilim.-dijo Alec

Izzy siguió

-isabell sophie lightwood .17 años, nefilim de new york-dijo secamente

-simón Lewis, vampiro diurno vengo de new york-pensando- bueno creo que eso es todo.

Y luego jace

_-¡Por favor dios que no diga tonterías! _ -pensé yo

Jace sonrió y dijo

-soy Jace Herondale, aunque prefiero lightwood, soy el mejor nefilim que más demonios, vampiros, hombres lobo ha matado a mi edad,-pausando –espero que no se agreguen en la lista –mirándole divertido- ah, sí, se me olvidaba, salgo con esta preciosura-dijo tomándome de la cintura, lo que me dejo sin respiración, no por sujetarme, si no lo tan posesivo que podía ser jace si se lo proponía –así que … si valoran su vida manténganse alejados de ella y hay de aquel que intente lastimarla o tocar un solo pelo de su hermoso cabello ...entendido –dijo serio-tomare su silencio como un si.-termino sonriendo

_-por el amor de dios… ¿acaso existe dios en este mundo?.. Si es así... Este verdaderamente no me quiere – _pensé

-Bueno respira –me dije a mi misma

-soy clarissa adele Morgenstern Fairchild, tengo 17 años soy nefilim, vengo de new york. Prefiero que me digan...-pero jace me interrumpió

_-Que novedad _¬¬

-Díganle solo clari-ssa –dijo jace con tal naturaleza.

Rodé los ojos, suspire y continúe

-no le tomen mucha importancia –dije quitándole interés. Jace solo me frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos

-solo díganme clary-sonreí ampliamente

-_bueno no salió "tan mal"… creo.-pensé_

Todos empezaron a murmurar sobre nosotros

-hola estamos aquí- dijo Izzy algo indignada- y aunque lo duden les puedo escuchar perfectamente desde aquí.-fulmino con una mirada de irritabilidad

Los murmullos disminuyeron un poco.

-Hola ya se pueden ir, no tenemos dinero- se escuchó en la multitud-vuelvan del circo que vinieron.

-te dije que no viniéramos ¿verdad? –Dijo jace irritado también- eso me gano por ser un buen samaritano, pero no lo vuelvo hacer, por mi parte mátense con su propio tenedor

-CALLENSE –se escuchó una voz femenina

Todos se callaron al instante, y una chica se paro

-soy annabeth, hija de atenea diosa de la sabiduría, salvadora del olimpo-dijo una joven pelirrubia de pie

-jaj-solto jace-salvadores nosotros y no del olimpo precisamente, sino de todo el maldito mundo; bola de mala agradecido -dijo jace algo enojado, pero en su cabales de arrogancia

-JACE CALLATE.-alzo la voz Alec

-y ahora resulta que tengo que callarme –dijo indignado – enserio no se para que nos mandaron aquí ellos pueden defenderse solo. Porque, si no lo has notado, nos quieren matar y no solo con la mirada –dijo seriamente y se quedó en silencio-

-Yo le sigo-dijo Izzy

-yo también-dijo simón

-por favor, no es quien sigue a quien, es que prometimos que haríamos lo mejor posible para salir bien de esto –dijo Alec intentado entrar en razón a los chicos

-pues sinceramente, yo no recuerdo haber prometido nada. Además si hubiera sabido que tendríamos que soportar niñatos, hubiera inventado de todo lo posible para quedarme en el instituto-dijo jace muy serio con un toque de irritabilidad en su voz

-jace cálmate...-decía Alec

-cálmate nada acaso estas sordo o ¿Qué?-dijo alzando la voz –yo me largo

Y acto seguido se dio la vuelta y camino a dirección hacia el bosque

-jace... jace… JACE .vuelve por favor- pidió Alec

Jace paro

-arréglatelas solo Alexander, porque con migo no cuentes.-dijo y siguió caminando

Alec suspiro y se puso la mano en la frente

-clary, por favor…-

-lo intentare Alec, pero no prometo nada, jamás lo vi tan enojado –dije un poco insegura –tal vez vuelva en la noche, tal vez –dije

- de acuerdo .solo dile que lo necesitamos –suspiro –yo le necesito, porque de verdad no sé qué hacer en este momento. Clary trata que entre en razón, por favor

-como te dije antes tratare-y me pude a caminar por donde él se había ido-aunque es muy cabezota y argulloso, que creo que será casi imposible hacerle entrar en razón.

-clary así no lo vas a alcanzar, debes correr-dijo Izzy

-siempre le alcanzo –dije sin problemas

-no, nena, en realidad siempre deja que lo alcances-dijo Magnus

Yo solo le dedique una sonrisa la cual me dé volvió


	4. Chapter 4 una mala desicion

_**Estos son los personajes de cassandra Clare y Rick riordan y solo la trama es mía**___

Capítulo 4

Mala decisión

POV JACE

Jamás debí haber aceptado venir, esto está mal, creí que sería mucho más divertido que estar en el instituto, pero ya vi que no. pare en seco al ver un gran lago.

Era muy abundoso y el agua estaba clara como en idris.

Una voz izo que volteara todos lados, pero no veía nada

-jace-una voz resonaba una y otra vez, mientras se acercaba

-por fin te alcance-dijo clary con alivio en su voz

-yo… ¿porque me seguiste?-pregunte un poco atareado

-jace tenemos que hablar-dijo ella

_Lo sabía mándenme mi debilidad-pensé_

-te mando Alec ¿verdad?-pregunte inquisitivo

Respiro

-en teoría sí, pero en realidad, vine por mi parte –dijo- ¿estás bien? –pregunto clary preocupada

-¿Porque la pregunta? –pregunte

-jace te conozco y sé que no estás bien y algo te molesta-dijo clary muy seria

_No podía mentirle, ella podía ver atreves de mí. Era muy difícil y casi imposible mentirle. _

-¿Qué te pasa?-volvió a decir preocupada

-no lo sé –dije sentándome en la tierra –no se explicarlo, me siento sucio, no sé porque, siento como si todos los chicos de aquí, tuvieran razón, siento como si fuéramos marionetas, sujetos sacados del circo como dijeron. Siento como si no fuera nada más que la diversión de unos cuantos. Clary no soy nada.-dije poniendo mis manos alrededor de mis piernas, me sentía débil, vulnerable, jamás avía dejado que nadie me viera así, pero clary es diferente y confió en ella y siempre lo hare.

-jace-dijo casi en un susurro y se acercó lenta mente- jacei -dijo arrodillada aun lado de mí, quitándome un mechón de mi cara para luego abrazarme; de algún modo me sentí seguro, como si clary pudiera poner una barrera alrededor de nosotros.- jace ,tu eres especial, muy especial para mí y para todos ,no solo por tu don ,si no por tu forma de ser y de pensar ,sin ti yo probablemente estuviera muerta, muchas veces me salvaste de la muerte y te lo agradezco , no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco jace .tu eres todo lo que puedes ser ,tu controlas tu vida no al revés ,no eres una marioneta y jamás lo serás . Tu eres jace herondale el mejor cazador de sombras del mundo y siempre lo serás para mí, aunque no fuera cierto, yo siempre pensaría así, porque TE AMO JACE, escucha bien TE AMO.

Sentí un gran nudo en la garganta los ojos me picaban pero no quería llorar y no lo are

Me solté las manos y abrace a clary fuertemente, para luego besarla como nunca lo había besado.

El beso fue lento, pero luego empecé a desesperarme y la bese más rápido, sintiendo una especie de frenesí que me hacía casi imposible dejar de besarla, pero lo hacía de vez en cuando para respirar, sintiendo su aliento muy cerca de mí, compartiendo suspiros y besos sin parar sin conciencia del tiempo.

-000-000-

POV ALEC

Había pasado no más de 15 minutos después de que clary se había ido cuando la joven volvió a hablar

-quisiera disculparme por mi parte todo lo ocurrido, no estamos acostumbrados a que personas desconocidas vengan-dijo como se llamaba poncy…. Perneo….percy…si era PERCY algo avergonzado y serio ala ves

-realmente no es una excusa para que nos dijeran de ese modo, y en realidad nos presentamos cosa que ustedes no. –dijo simón serio – y no fue muy ingenioso decir eso frente a la bomba nuclear de los nefilim.

-oh frente de mi -dijo Magnus – pero de mí no se preocupen tanto, de lo que deben preocuparse es de la fiera que es jace, como dijo sheldon, es una bomba nuclear de los cazadores de sombras, y en realidad, no se lo dicen de broma. Por muy altanero, arrogante y egocéntrico que sea, y por mucho que me cueste decir él es el mejor de todos, y lo que dijo en su presentación es cierto y ustedes-dijo apuntando a los chico frente nosotros- automáticamente metieron la pata .como dice el refrán "_por uno lo llevan todos"-_dijo quitado de la pena para luego continuar – _DIOS BENDIGA SUS ALMAS MESTIXAS CHICOS.- _

-porque que nos van a ser nos van apegar-se escuchó en la multitud-porque si no lo has notado somos más, los rebasamos en número-dijo divertido

-tal vez en número pero en estrategia no-dijo Izzy restregándoselo en la cara

-estrategia jajá no me hagan reír –dijo otra voz- que nos van a decir, como vestirnos para un velorio y como teñirnos el cabello a rubio-pregunto muy sarcástico

-cuida tu lengua porque si jace te escucha date por muerto-dijo Magnus

-¿ese güero teñido que me va a ser, golpearme con un tinte?

-cállate o pagaras caro –dijo Izzy enojada

-cálmense chicos-dije

-tu cállate –gritaron

-como se atreven a callarle –dijo Magnus muy irritado

-del mismo modo que lo haremos contigo-contestaron

-de acuerdo esto es la guerra mestizos, he sido muy amable con ustedes, pero ya no más. –exploto Izzy quitándose el látigo que tenía en el brazo

Simón mostro los colmillos, Magnus hecho chispa de sus dedos y yo estaba indeciso por sacar una daga.

Los jóvenes estaban estupefactos pero luego racionaron y sacaron sus espadas

-ALTO –se escuchó -genial me voy por media hora y ya tienen una pelea, y para el colmo no invitan –dijo una voz muy familiar

Volteé y mire a jace muy arrogante y con clary por detrás

_Gracias al ángel que volvió_ –pensé

-un momento por favor- dijo y camino hacia nosotros y se puso en medio nosotros quedando así: simón, Izzy, jace, Magnus y yo- ya en donde nos quedamos –pregunto jace

-en darle una paliza a estos –dijo Izzy algo alegre

POV JACE

¡Woo! llegue en la mejor parte

-genial-fue lo único que dije y en un segundo saque mis dagas serafines –

Pero… si subimos la puesta

-que tal una apuesta –dije algo malicioso

-qué tipo de apuesta – comento Magnus algo curioso

-es fácil, el que menos mestizos mate hace el desayuno, la comida, y la cena de los demás –dije

-y el que gane – dijo Magnus

-no había pensado en eso… a ver- metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saque mi billetera – de acuerdo tengo 60 dólares y tu –dije

Magnus trono los dedos –tengo 150 billetes verdes

-okey 210 dólares, Izzy –dije

-tengo 30 y… 40 cerrados –comento

-genial 250 dólares, simón saca- dije

-bueno tengo…. 3 y... 5, tengo 35-dijo simón

-Muy bien 285, y por ultimo Alec- dije

-solo tengo 50 .dijo el

-en total son, 335, patético, pero es lo que hay-dije- bueno el que gane gana 335 dólares-

-bien- dijeron al unísono

-jace…-iba diciendo clary pero levante la mano para silenciarla

-calladita te vez más hermosa, cariño-dije yo

Un gran estruendo se escuchó en el ala oeste

Luego un silencio

Y el sonido se escuchó más fuerte

-¡DEMONIOS, PREPARENCE, A SUS PUESTOS! –gritaba el chico ojos azules llamado percy

HOLA ME ENCANTARIA QUE COMENTEN ALGO YA QUE NO SE SI VOY BIEN O MAL.

-QUE LES PARECE?

Besos

_**-**__**noli heronliht**_

- 19/01/14


	5. Chapter 5 solo 5 deminios

**Estos son personajes de cassadra Clare y Rick riordan y solo la trama es mía :)**

**Reviews:**

_Invitado capítulo 1. 17 de enero_

_Jejeje es divertido molestar a clary_

_**Trato de meterme en la cabeza de jace. (*v*...Arrogancia, egocentrismo amenaza, amenaza, amenaza XD) –gracias por comentar eso me dice que voy bien **_

_**En este capítulo jace hablara con su jace interior, para que no se enreden cuando diga jace en cada dialogo**_

Capítulo 5

¿Solo… 5 demonios?

POV JACE

-¡DEMONIOS, EN EL ALA OESTE!-grito un sádico

¿Demonios? ¿Aquí? Pero… ¡ya!.. Por eso nos mandaron… ¡para pelear por ellos! NO OJALA LES MATEN A TODOS

-oh cállense bola de inútiles-grito Izzy

-tienen que irse a esconder hay demonios, vengan –dijo la rubia –jalando y llevándose a Izzy.

_Mala idea chica –pensé_

-suéltame que te pasa-reprocho Izzy zafándose de las manos de la rubia

-pero… tienen que ir a esconderse –dijo

-jajá esconderme… jamás –dijo Izzy muy dura – somos cazadores de sombras, y nosotros no huimos de una pelea, ni mucho menos nos escondemos como niños llorones como ustedes-dijo Izzy muy venenosa

-pero no…-

- ANNABETH, DEJALOS DEFENDERSE SOLOS, ASI NOS AHORRAN TIEMPO-dijo un chico con cuernos, con ropa "supuestamente de combate" "supuestamente"- NECESITAMOS AYUDA – dijo y se puso a correr

-que tal… demonios con el miedo que le tengo-dije fingiendo miedo- la verdad, no me importa, ojala les mate a todos un demonio oni a ver si así aprenden –dije, quitado de la pena

-jace necesitamos ayudar- dijo Alec con un poco de superioridad- y no me importa si quieres o no, nos vas acompañar-dijo firme

-claro –dije yo -anda pata chuecas- proseguí y me puse a caminar donde la bola de imbéciles se fueron

-pata chuecas… tu-

-mi abuela no y ni mi madre así que vete a "refregar" pisos-dije muy divertido

-000-000-000-

Seguí caminando por la vereda sin saber muy bien a donde iba, pero luego escuche gritos y choques más cerca

Luego vi una especie de claro vi a los jóvenes moverse con poca agilidad, parecían patos enfermos. Luego vi al tal percy y la chica peleando lado a lado, ellos si parecían tener experiencia en la pelea, pero… les faltaba moverse más, tener más agilidad con las espadas, bueno he de admitir que tenían clase para pelear, no parecían PATOS así que me agradan

La chica rubia vino asía mi junto a percy, estaban cansados, el pelo se la pagaba en la frente

-que ¿ya terminaron? Y yo que venía a juegar-dije un poco aniñado

-jajá… si -respiro – si ya terminamos eran pocos -dijo percy respirando rápidamente

-huy que mal, quería desquitarme con alguien… bueno las cosas pasan por algo, tal vez dios quiere que me desquite con ustedes, QUIEN SE OFRECE-pregunte a nadie en particular

-¿qué paso?-pregunto mi clary con los mejillas rojas

-nada… que ya los mataron, y porque estas roja –dije levantando las cejas-que estabas asiendo traviesilla -dije en tono divertido

Clary se puso más roja

-NADA… que voy a ser en el bosque, ah pues claro ir con mi novio secreto que acabo de conocer-dijo algo enojada cruzándose los brazos frunciendo me el ceño -… mira que chulada es… deberías conocerlo, imbécil-dijo lo último para sí misma pero de todos modos la escuche

-te escuche- dije

-dime que no escuchas tú – dijo colérica

_-Genial jace genial hiciste enojar a clary quieres que te aplauda _

_-no gracias jace yo puedo solito_

_-¿de verdad? Jace _

_-si soy independiente y maduro para auto aplaudirme, mi querido jace_

_-¿enserio? eres maduro, jace_

_-sí, jace_

_-¿entonces porque sigues hablando conmigo jace? _

_-porque… porque_

_-¿Por qué? jace dímelo sabes que puedes confiar en mi_

_-¿enserio? Jace_

_-no_

_-eres un imbécil lo sabes jace_

_-lose pero más tu que me sigues el rollo jace_

_-¿Qué?_

_-adiós jace_

_-ya lárgate jace_

-llamando a jace, uno dos tres, llamando a jace –decía Alec

-DESCONGELADO-prosiguió Simón

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieren?-dije muy a la defensiva

-te fuiste durante más de un minuto-dijo Alec

-ah… lo que sea-dije quitándole importancia –y clary yo no escucho el clima.-dije

-eres un tonto –

_-Y ahí vas de nuevo jace, si te digo por eso el mundo de la sombras no progresa_

_-tú te callas jace_

_-de acuerdo jace, lo que digas_

-Corrección soy tu tonto-dije tratando de ablandar a clary

Solo me miro con el ceño fruncido

-¡Y!-dijo exigiéndome que me humillase más

-MAS QUE NOS QUIERE MATAR, JACE

- no exageres y cállate, jace

Rodé los ojos

-un imbécil egocéntrico arrogante muy sexy –dije lo último sonriendo de oreja a oreja –y niégamelo clary, tu sabes lo que tienes –dije guiñándole el ojo

-de acuerdo jace ibas tan bien-dijo algo irritada-pero no puedo exigirte más allá de tu intelecto-dijo clary

-oyes…

Un gras astrocentro se escuchó y me silencio

-MAS DEMONIOS, ANNABETH, PERCY VENGAN-gritaron unos chicos

-esa palabra me gusta-dije

Corrí hacia el lugar donde salían…

5 rapiñadores… es enserio

-ESTAN DE BROMA ¿VERDAD?-dije atontado

-¡NO! así que lárgate, esto no es un juego, teñido-dijo un chico alto, ojos negros, cabello café

-_QUE...JACE PEGALE _

_-NO déjalo jace_

_-porque jace nos dijo teñidos… eso merece la muerte jace_

_-déjalo, quiero que se confié…para luego meterle una madriza _

_-muy inteligente jace_

_-yo siempre jace_

_- nos vengaremos jace_

_-esa voz me gusta, jace_

_-yo la amo jace, yo la amo_

-jace ¿qué pasa?-pregunto clary

-nada clary no más hay rapiñadores sueltos-dije indiferente

-no más –dijo clary algo sarcástica

-si nomas –dije

Los chicos empezaron a gritar pero una chispa azul hizo que aparecieran en nuestros lados

-muy bien semidioses estúpidos, jamás mataran a los rapiñadores con gritos y mucho menos con sus patéticos golpes-dijo Magnus muy por las nubes

-a ver quién va a matarlos –dije pensando-tu Izzy ve anda mátalos

-jace estas pero bien tumbado del coco…oh ¿Qué?-dijo Izzy indignada

-no, anda ve-dije dando una señal para que fuera

-no...Mjum…estas botas son nuevas-dijo apuntando a sus exageradas botas-y no pienso ensuciarlos con el icor de ese estúpido rapiñador, ¿entiendes?-dijo Izzy muy arrogante

-ahahahahahhaahha –dije alzando las manos al aire- genial Alec, ve tú porque tu exagerada hermana no quiere ir, "porque no quiere ensuciar sus botas" –dije levantando un pie como muestra

-¿y porque no vas tú antorcha humana?-dijo Alec

-claro… manden al más guapo y chulo a pelear-dije muy arrogante

-pues a mí no me han mandado, nefilim-dijo Magnus muy ególatra

-ya sabes a quien me refiero- dije- obviamente YO, no hay mucha ciencia en ello, solo sangre de ángel, no de demonio-dije dando en el clavo

-jace…-suspiro Alec

-vamos simón, porque estos dichosos nefilim, no se van a dignar a ensuciarse, por vanidosos ególatras-dijo clary a simón

-va-contesto simón

-un momento….clarissa adele Morgenstern Fairchild, tu no vas por nada del mundo haya, que vaya simón solo- dije muy sobreprotector

Clary rodo los ojos

_-la ajeras jace_

_-te dije que opinaras jace_

_-no jace_

_-entonces jace_

_-ya sé dónde esta salida no te preocupes jace_

_-así… aja…lo que digas jace_

-no simón no va-dijo Izzy en el mismo tono que el mío-porque no quieres que vaya clary

-porque se puede lastimar, y simón por si no lo has notado es un vampiro y si le hacen daño sanara rápido, muy contrario a lo de clary, isabell-conteste

Todos se me quedaron viendo

-que nunca habían visto tan hermosura junta-dije sarcástico

-no, nunca habíamos oído hablar así-dijo Izzy

-celos Izzy-dije yo

-claramente, no- contesto Izzy con un poco de celos

-de acuerdo he de creerte-dije yo con recelo

-yo y simón vamos a ir, mientras ustedes discuten-dijo clary

-NO-dije un poco alzando la voz- yo voy- dije resignado

-que sacrificio jace –dijo clary

-todo lo que debo de hacer por tu seguridad-dije poniéndome una mano en la frente

-si claro-dijo clary sarcástica

-aja-me volteé y Salí de la barrera

-CHICO VEN PARA ACA TE VAN A MATAR –grito la rubia – SON MUY FUERTES Y SON MUCHOS, VEN AQUÍ- continuo

-sí, lo que digas-dije quitándole importancia

-TE VAN A MATAR…-

-GUARDA SILENCIO Y OBCERVEN MESTIZOS COMO SE HACE-dijo Izzy

El lugar era igual, se sentía igual, los rapiñadores estaban haciendo cosas de rapiñadores, olfateando y resguardando el lugar para una emboscada

Solté un chiflido para llamar la su atención

-hola guapos, por aquí-dije dando señas al aire -que espera que me desnude o ¿Qué?-dije muy divertido

Los rapiñadores voltearon y empezaron a gruñir

-grrrr, grgr, para a ti también-dije bromeando

Los rapiñadores saltaron así mí, los esquive con facilidad los rapiñadores son lentos y extremadamente tontos, y fáciles de matar, será sencillo

Saque una de mis dagas

-Ezequiel-grite y la daga brillo

Los rapiñadores gruñeron más y se volvieron al lanzar a mí y con un giro de muñeca, le cote la cabeza a uno, el demonio desapareció

Los cuatro se quedaban saltaron así atrás ,y a agarrando vuelo corrieron hacia mí ,pero antes de que saltaran saque mi otra daga y se la lance a uno de ellos que se volvió ceniza al instante ,salte así arriba asiendo que los demonios se golpearan con la barrera en eso momento salte sobre ellos con dos dagas de mano

-Jeremías-grite y la daga brillo

Y con un sonido sonora los demonios se echaron a chillar me quiete encima de ellos con una pirueta y aterrice en el piso, los rapiñadores seguían chillando, mientras ese olor nauseabundo inundaba el lugar

Se retorcían uno y otra vez chillando cada vez más alto

-no sean chillones, aguantasen como los demonios que son-dije con gracia-y de paso se me bañan-dije poniéndome la mano en la nariz-porque verdaderamente apestan en todo los sentidos

Uno de los demonios se retorció y se volvió ceniza

-Y faltas tú, apúrate que no tengo todo tu tiempo –dije muy insensible

-J…JONNNATHAN… MOOOORGENSTER –gruñía el demonio

-HERONDALE… JACE HERONDALE, JAMAS FUI Y NI CERE UN MORGENSTER –le grite con enojo

-ERES UN I, -dijo

-YA CALLATE-dije le lance otra daga con la que desapareció

- VE CON DIOS –dije burlándome de el

Recogí mis dagas, aunque no eran mis preferidas les tenía mucho cariño

Y sacudiéndome el polvo, entre en la barrera, caminando como el señor todo poderos

Cuando llegue lo bastante cerca de los chicos levante la vista

Todos los chicos excepto clary y mis amigos, si se pueden decir amigos, estaban atónitos con, los ojos bien abiertos, y la boca abierta (*0*)

-¿qué mosca le pico?-pregunte algo curioso -creo que _abejurrus sorprenticus –_me auto conteste

-como iste eso –pregunto percy sorprendido

-el que… inventar una nueva especie de insecto–dije pensativo- si es eso es muy fácil solo es observar y juntar palabras, no tiene ciencia-dije encogiéndome de hombros

-no eso no, lo otro-dijo la rubia también sorprendida

-¡ha! ¿Qué otra cosa? ¿Explíquense? cada vez entiendo menos a los mestizos-bufe

-_oyes jace creo que se refiere a lo de la pelea, digo, solo digo_

_-no lo creo jace_

_-yo solo digo jace_

-en la pelea, ¿cómo pudiste saltar tan alto?, ¿Cómo pudiste matarlos tan fáciles si hacer tanto esfuerzo? Pareces como si hubieras ido a jugar con ellos –dijo muy entusiasmada la rubia

-_que te dije jace_

_-jamás desconfiare de ti jace_

_-gracias jace_

-ahaha… ya me voy por ahí-dije caminando a otro lado, pero alguien me paro

-dinos -dejo unos de los chicos mestizos

-no… espero que gocen de tu desesperación porque así se quedaran hasta que mueran

-bien dicho jace-me felicito Magnus

-gracias-dije y seguí caminando- a si, Magnus me das la mitad de lo que te den los que apostaron contigo contra mi… okey… oh el que sigue va a ser tu-dije apuntándolo con una daga

-si lo que digas jace –dijo quitado de la pena

Por lo que sonreí

-clary –dije extendiéndole la mano

Ella solo la tomo y yo la tome por la cintura y seguí caminando junto a ella

_**Hola ¿qué les parece?**_

_**Espero Reviews: D**_

_**Próximo capitulo**_

_**¿Qué tanto los mestizos se humillarían por saber el secreto de jace?**_

_**¿Se los dirá jace? O ¿solo jugara con ellos?**_

_**¿Qué pasara si se enteran de una manera sorprendente?**_

_**-todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo, Reviews lo ya aquí en **_

_**-besitos **_

_**-noli heronlight**_


	6. Chapter 7 A dormir

**Estos son los personajes de Cassandra Clare y Rick Riordan y sola la trama es mía**

_**Estoy de vuelta le traigo el 6 capitulo oficial de la historia. **_

Capítulo 6

A dormir

-jace realmente no me lo vas a decir ¿verdad?-dijo clary un tono preocupada -no debes de decir nada –continuo con el mismo tono

-NO, claro que no, no soy tonto, todavía tengo en mente lo que me dijo maryse – dije recordando- no claro que no lo hare le tengo pánico a los gritos de maryse, capas que me deja sordo un día de estos, y ¿luego para escuchar mi melodiosa música de mi piano?-preguntando –no estoy bien así –por fin termine

-jace, eres único-dijo entre risitas

Bese su coronilla-lose, pero tú también-dije muy feliz

Soltó una risita

-recuerda no decir nada sobre nuestro don…-comento clary

-sí, maryse me lo dejo claro-conteste

-pero, si dios es testigo el mundo tiene que saberlo-dije con una típica sonrisa

-JACE, QUE NO, QUE NO CAPTAS LA PALABRA, O TE LA TENGO QUE ESPLICAR-dijo maryse irritada

-con dagas y espaditas, por favor-dije muy sarcástico

-JONATHAN –fulmino maryse, con mirada iracunda

-Vale, nada de mi magnificencia, contenta, me escondes del mundo, por eso no me respetan…-pensando- ¿y si por accidente se enteran?-

-NI SE TE OCURRA PRESUMIR TUS HABILIDADES, PORQUE TALVEZ LO TOMEN A MAL…. OISTE

-pero...

-NADA DE PEROS JONATHAN… OISTE SI O NO-dijo maryse enojada

-si-dije derrotado

-lo recuerdo como si fuera sido hace 2 días

-jace fue hace 2 días-dijo riendo- no pudo creer que te haya ganado

-me deje, porque estaba enojada –dije yo

-enojada le queda cortito jace, no sé cómo lo haces, pero logras hacer enojar hasta al más cuerdo, y maryse estaba echando chispa -dijo muy alegre

-sí, jamás lo olvidare, no la había visto tan enojada desde que Alec y yo rompimos la bajilla de porcelana de Italia, hace 10 años ,estuvimos castigados un mes ,un mes de mi preciosa vida encerrado en el instituto ,sin nada que hacer ,más que contar los puntitos del techo que hacía con mis dagas-dije recordando

Clary rio

-jace, ¿en dónde estamos?-pregunto confusa

-no lo sé, pero necesitamos llegar, ya está anocheciendo-dije, se me había ido el tiempo volando

POV MAGUNS

Jace los dejo bien picados a estos mestizos, no han dejado de hacer hipótesis sobre la pelea de jace, hipótesis muy estúpidas, pero Izzy se las niega cada vez que se van por el peor lado

-quizás esos demonios los trajeron ellos para atacarnos pero los mataron para que agarremos confianza en ellos-dijo uno

-si tal vez pero, si quieren que le tomemos confianza, ¿porque querían pelea con nosotros en primer lugar? eso es ilógico-comento otro

-ver a ver, primero, nosotros no trajimos a los rapiñadores, segunda su confianza nos vale un pepino volador con purpurina, y tercero, en vez de estar hipostasiando, porque no se lo preguntan -dije- pero obviamente de una buena manera, porque diciéndole: teñido, oxigenado e imbécil, lo único que ganaran es su muerte segura-les dije a los mestizos

Se me quedaron viendo

-bueno nos vemos mañana mestizos, espero que se comporten, o el siguiente que me moleste, no tendré piedad-dije echando chispa de mis manos mirándole seriamente

-¿se quedaran? –Pregunto la rubia llamada annabeth

-sí, mestiza-conteste

-por favor, solo díganme annabeth-dijo

-de acuerdo, annabeth-dije

-gracias, pueden quedarse en nuestra cabaña-dijo annabeth

-no mejor en la mía, yo vivo solo en la cabaña y es más espaciosa-dijo percy

-ya veo porque le agradan a jace –dije muy certero

-LE AGRADAMOS-dijeron al unísono y rieron en seguida

-si le agradan ustedes dos, eso es bueno para ustedes-dije sonriendo

-como lo sabes ¿Qué le agradamos digo? –dijo percy

-se dignó a dirigirle la palabra, eso es algo. Significa que no los aborrece, pero no significa que los ame –dije –jace no ama a nadie que no sea el –pensé en la pelirroja – y ahora ay una acepción, que es clary, su novia, pero de ahí en fueran a nadie en absoluto –dije

-entonces no habla con alguien que no sean ustedes-pregunto un chico con cuernos

-solo con persona que son dignas de hablarle-pensando como explicarles sin ofenderlos… bueno, nada como salga- como explicarles les habla a los que son buenos en lo que hacen ,a los que pueden llegar a su nivel o como él dice "los que no estén tan jodidos como los demás"

-¿entonces, no estamos tan jodidos?-pregunto annabeth haciendo una mueca

-jace les hablo, así que no, no lo están, pero necesitan adiestramiento para ser mejores, pero aunque entrenen a morir, jamás llegaran a su nivel, la única que pude es clary, y no creo que ella quiera ser como él es muy delicada y frágil, y jace jamás se perdonaría si se lastima en el entrenamiento y cuando peleamos con los demonios ,aunque sea una herida tan pequeña que apenas lo puedes ver con un microscopio ,jace la nota, y feliz no está, se culpa de todo lo que le pase a ella aunque ella sola se golpee él se echa la culpa y mata la cosa que lo causo, así que cuidadito con la pelirroja ,ella no le dirá a jace si le hacen daño ,jamás lo aria debo de decirles, pero jace ,siempre se entera de un modo u otro , con o sin ayuda de clary ,se entera lo que le pasa y da con en el tipo –dije – creo que puede leer las mentes o tiene poderes del mas allá que le ayudan a dar con el chaval ,no se sinceramente –dije encogiéndome de hombros- jace es un misterio

-la quiere mucho, uno siempre sabe cuándo le pasa algo a la persona que quiere, es un 6 sentido, pero coincido que es muy misterioso-dijo percy

-sí, más que clary sabe cómo es realmente jace, bueno el verdadero jace, no la arrogancia andante-comente muy sincero-pero no debe de impórtales-dije quitándole interés

-¿entonces, se quedan en mi cabaña?-pregunto percy

-NO, no lo creo aunque sea muy espaciosa, necesitamos intimidad, cuartos separados, tres para ser exacto-dije explicando

-creo que no hay tres cuartos, en estas cabañas-dijo annabeth

-lose, pero quien dijo que dormiríamos en una cabaña –dijo tronando los dedos y apareciendo una casa muy acogedora, cuatro cuartos con televisores pantalla plana, cinco baños de lujo, una gran sala con video juegos, una terraza muy ¡cool!, en una sola palabra la casa era digna para mí y los demás

-como…

-podemos ser lo que sé, pero mentirosos no, soy brujo, jace es el mejor de todos, con Izzy no se metan, con sheldon no le recomiendo que le apuesten en una carrera, a Alec no le griten ni le hagan enojar, porque no creo que le convenga estar cerca cuando explote, y pues clary, es muy buena pero cuidado con irritarla, porque tiene el mejor nefilim, vampiro, brujo, y amigos que le reguarden

-oyes tengo el presentimiento que jace y clary se perdieron, tráelos ahora Magnus-ordeno mi garbancito

-vale-troné los dedos y jace y clary aparecieron, sonrojados

-¿que estaban haciendo? –pregunte pícaro

-clary pensó que, volver por el lago sería buena idea, pero no, lo único que logramos es probablemente pescar un resfriado-dijo limpiándose la nariz-gracias mi amor-le dijo a clary

Ella solo se sonrojo

-fue tu culpa, por seguirme-dijo a su defensa

-tengo que, capas que te ahogabas… -

-en la orilla, si claro, casi ni toque el agua-contraatacó, tómala jace

-pero…ahaha, como sea –dijo y bostezo –ya tengo sueño

-tu siempre tienes sueño-dijo Izzy

-¿cómo crees que estoy exageradamente hermoso?-pregunte- desvelándome claro que no -me auto conteste

-si como no-dijo Izzy

-y bien donde dormiremos –pregunto jace

-ahí-dije apuntando a la casa

-bueno, parece digna para mí-dijo bostezando -clary vamos a dormir-clary bostezo y asintió

-la habitación de la derecha-dije

-escogeré la que se me pegue la regalada gana-dijo jace tomando de la mano a clary y abriendo la casa

-tomaran la de la derecha la ventana apunta al sol-dije muy seguro

-como sabes eso-dijo simón

-a jace le agrada el sol –dije

-¿cómo sabes?-pregunto Alec

-es jace, le gusta brillar y me dijo que le apartar en donde salga el sol-dije

Alec se encogió de hombros –cierto-

POV CLARY

Jace y yo entramos a la casa, era genial, Magnus se había esmerado mucho, había unos juegos en la estancia, fuimos en dirección a las habitaciones, había un pasillo y luego encontramos las habitaciones, una está en la izquierda una a la derecha y una finalmente el centro

Jace reviso todas minuciosamente, al final se decidió por la de la derecha, como Magnus le había dicho

-el sol se reflejara por la ventana-dijo con una sonrisa amplia

POV JACE

-de acuerdo Magnus trajo nuestras maletas al cuarto –dijo apuntando a las maletas nuestras-tomare una ducha –dijo y acto seguido se dirigió a las maletas tomo su ropa interior lo cual hizo sonrojar a clary y a mí-deja de mirarme-dijo sonrojada yo mire a otra parte, por respeto a ella, escuche como abría y sacaba ropa, luego la vi caminar hacia el baño, me sonrió aun con sus mejillas rosadas y cerró la puerta

Yo hice lo mismo saque la ropa y fui al baño de la casa (no de las habitaciones)

No tarde ni 10 minutos y ya había terminado, me vestí y fui a dirección al cuarto de clary y mío

Toque y entre

-clary-dije, no había nadie, todavía se escuchaba el agua caer

_Está tomando una ducha-pensé_

Sacudí mi cabello, que aun goteaba y me recosté arriba de las sabanas, atraje la maleta, la abrí y saque un libro _amor de dos ciudades,_ el libro ya era muy viejo, era de mi antepasado will, él había escrito una nota para una tal tessa gray o tess gray ya no se notaba tanto pero se podía distinguir la minuciosa letra en cursiva de mi antepasado ese fragmento decía:

_Tu no eres el último sueño de mi alma eres el primer sueño el único sueño que no he podido pararme de soñar_

Y finalmente concluía.

_Al fin con esperanza will herondale_

Iba empezar a leer cuando clary salió

Llevaba un top rosado y unos shorts muy cortitos, se veía preciosa, su cabello embarullado y alocado le hacía parecer más sexy

-jace, me estas acosando-dijo clary tomándome por la defensiva y caminando hacia mi

_-por el ángel no me lo pondrá fácil –pensé_

Clary se sentó a mi lado y me beso la mejilla y se acorruco en mi cuello

-hueles genial –dijo clary

-¿a qué huelo?-pregunte

-a ti: menta y pimienta negra, no sé cómo, pero me agrada mucho-dijo acercándose más –te amo - y me beso

Sentí sus suaves labios rosando los míos

-yo también te amo-

Puses mis manos en sus cintura y me fui acercando más y más a ella, y la besaba, lentamente, y luego más rápida y apasionadamente mientras me ponía sobre ella

_POV ALEC

-y para eso nos mandaron –termine

Solo quedaba annabeth y percy y uno que otro joven

-oyes tengo sueño me iré a dormir-anuncio Izzy tomando a simón e la mano y entrando a la casa

-bueno Alec hora de dormir tenemos que levantarnos temprano-dijo Magnus

-bueno adiós –dijo annabeth-que tengan buenos sueños

-gracias-dije con un poco de vergüenza

Ella solo sonrió y se marchó junto a percy

_**Han de perdonarme tuve mucha tares y cosas por hacer, este capítulo no es muy emocionante pero no tengo cabeza para escribir cosas emocionantes, pero lograre poner mi cabeza en el tema**_

_**-lo juro por el ángel que me meteré en el tema o sino habrá consecuencias y reprimendas por el mismo ángel raziel**_

_-noli heronlight_

_-besotes y abrazos, de mi parte_

_**Pd. Probablemente suba la historia al inglés por petición.**_


	7. mañana al medio dia

**Estos son personajes de cassandra Clare y Rick riordan y solo la trama es mía**

Capítulo 7

**Mañana al medio día**

_For no matter how small _

_If shines _

_It is daylight_

_**Porque no importa lo pequeño **_

_**Si brilla **_

_**Es la luz del día**_

_Autora _

_-_ _Moon light_

La luz salió por el horizonte todo un día nuevo apareció

-clary-dije besándole la mejilla

Ella solo se arrullaba en las cobijas

-clary-le dije al oído

-que –contesto ella adormilada

-hora de levantase-dije mordiéndole la orejita

-jace…-dijo en reproche

-que-conteste

-tengo sueño, no me dejaste dormir-contra ataco

Sentí arder mis mejillas

-¿cómo qué no?, te dormiste –mire el reloj eran las 7 en punto-de acuerdo quédate dormida-dije

Ella se despabilo y me miro a la cara

-no, pues… ahora no… a ver quítateme de encima que voy a ducharme-dijo asiendo un puchero

-pues ahora no- dije repitiendo lo que ella dijo

-jace- continúo clary

-nop-conteste

-Jonathan Cristopher herondale, quítate de encima, que me quiero duchar-dijo poniéndose colorada

-déjame decirte que me encantas cuando te sonrojas -le dije besándola en los labios, luego en la barbilla y me quite de encima

-0000-0000-0000-0000-

POV PERCY

El sol ya estaba en el punto más alto

Iba caminando hacia la casa de los nefilim

Andaba pensando como disculparnos y pedirle algo, habíamos hablado con mis compañeros sobre sus intenciones, aunque por desgracia casi nadie nos creyó

* * *

_-solo vienen a ayudarnos con los demonio-comente_

_-no le creo ni media palabra-_

_-pero son de fiar-dije yo_

_-como lo sabes, te lo dijeron- comentaron _

_-si- conteste_

_-y tú que le crees- dijeron sarcásticos_

_-de acuerdo chicos, crean lo que quieran, divulguen lo que sea, pero nada ganaremos haciéndolo, pónganosles a prueba-dijo Tania- sabemos que el rubio es fuerte y rápido, pero ¿lo son los demás?, ¿y si lo son?, ¿No seriamos estúpidos al confrontarles?, ¿acaso le ganaríamos en la pelea?, yo creo que no, solo recuerden lo que el chico hizo con los 5 demonios, 5 demonios que en nuestra vida hubiéramos matado solos, tal vez en grupo, y tal vez, ¿enserio piensan rechazarles?, solo piensen, ¿si bien en paz aquí y nosotros no ponemos de nuestra parte y se van por donde vinieron?, ¿acaso no desperdiciaremos un entrenamiento mucho mejor que el que tenemos nosotros, que no es nada en comparación a lo de ellos? –concluyo Tania muy seria_

_-y que haremos-preguntaron_

_-decirles que sin que nos den una muestra de su entrenamiento, y que nos diga ¿cómo el chico rubio salto tan alto? y¿ porque el brujo dijo que nunca llegaremos a su nivel aunque entrenáramos a morir?_

_-no creo que estemos para exigirles nada-comente_

_-sí, lo estamos este es nuestro campamento- dijo Tania_

_-si lo es pero vienen a ayudar y si les pedimos eso tal vez se ofendan-comento annabeth por primera vez_

_-solo es una demostración, nada más serán peleas uno contra uno, seis contra seis-dijo Tania_

_-la pelirroja no pelea-dijo annabeth_

_-¿Por qué?-pregunto un sádico _

_-el chico no se lo permite y no creo que quieran tener problemas con el-dijo annabeth_

_-¿Cuál chico?-pregunto otra vez el sádico _

_-el rubio, jace mas bien, es muy sobreprotector con ella –comento annabeth_

_-pero con los otros no, que sean cinco contra cinco-comento Tania- 5 de ellos y 5 de nosotros, será solo una demostración nada real, ¿Quién quiera participar preséntese en el prado mañana al medio día?-dejo la pregunta al aire _

_-¿y quien le dirá a ellos?-preguntaron_

_Sentí las miradas fijas en mí, como si estuviesen esperando mi respuesta_

_-percy lo hará -dijo Tania_

_-yo… no, no creo-fue lo único que salió de mi boca_

_-percy te encargaras de ello tráelos al medio día aquí o nosotros iremos por ellos aunque nos cueste la vida-y con ello concluyo_

* * *

Sentí que el mundo se movía y luego sentí un dolor agudo en todo mi cuerpo

-auch-fue lo que pude soltar porque me dolía hacerlo, tenía tierra en la cara, me levante y me sacudí

-estúpida piedra-

Y seguí caminando por el prado ahora más atento porque no quiero que se repita el sopetón que me di

Llegue a la puerta, estaba muy indeciso ,pero faltaba 15 para las doce, Tania era muy puntual y si la hacía capaz de venir a sacarlos

Respire y toque el timbre, se pudo escuchar el eco una y otra vez hasta que fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos pasos, luego giro el picaporte, de donde Salió Magnus

-hola mes… percy-arreglo- en que te puedo ayudar

-ah..-

-Magnus déjalo en paz, pervertido- se escuchó atrás de Magnus

-¿jace no tienes otra cosa que hacer?-pregunto irritado

-no, bueno si, voy a entrenar, iré por mis dagas-luego pude verlo por en sima del hombro de Magnus, le estaba haciendo muecas muy graciosas, no puede evitarlo y reí por lo bajo

-jace ya lárgate de aquí-dijo Magnus

-parece que alguien no se levantó de humor , Alec apúrale que esta que se muere Magnus-dijo entre risas y subió rápidamente las escaleras

-si percy en donde estabas-dijo algo exasperado

-si… bueno todos los demás dicen que no confían en ustedes pero le pondrán a prueba y también que si pueden hacerle una representación ..-

-de acuerdo eso ya lo tenía visto, jace estaría encantado en asarse notar como "la vil perfección", y pues a nosotros nos serviría de entrenamiento, aunque clary tenlo por seguro que jace no la dejara acercar se a los mesti… bueno a tus compañeros-concluyo

-¿entonces irán?-dije

-claro tenlo por seguro- contesto -un momento- se alejó de la puerta y subió los 5 primeros escalones- JACE, CLARY, IZZY, SALOMON, ALEC, PELEA DENTRO DE 10 MINUTOS CONTRA LOS MESTIZOS , ESTA ESTRICTAMENTE PROHIBIDO MATARLES, ¡ESO LO DIGO PRESISAMENTE POR TI JACE!-grito-

-ahahahhahahahahhahaha, porque yo pues, porque no Izzy o sheldon-gritaron obviamente jace

-es simón, ricitos-se escucho

-que dijiste sanguijuela vagabunda-contesto alzando la voz

-vasta de peleas ahórrenselas para los compañeros del joven ojos azules -Uvo una pausa- no Alec , no eres tú ,así que ni me mires así-

Y luego bajaron

-y que esperamos- dijo jace sonriendo de oreja a oreja

* * *

_**Le pelea y la venganza se aproxima **_

**JACE :Eso se merecen por decirme teñido ÑACAÑACA**

**CLARY: jace ya salte de la nota de autor**

**JACE: estoy en un país libre y puedo colarme en donde se me pegue la gana**

**PATO: cuac?**

**JACE: ¡POR EL…! -se desmayó-**

**MAGNUS: moraleja **_**jamás te coles cuando hay un pato por medio**_

_**TODOS:**_** Magnus ya cállate **

**-ya sálganse de mi nota, y cuidadito con acercarme con ese engendro ¿oíste banner?**

**MAGNUS: oyes, simón tiene sentimientos**

**ALEC: ¡Magnus! ¡Otra vez asiendo agravios vete al rincón!-apuntando a la esquina**

**MAGNUS :pero…**

**ALEC: nada órale**

**RISOTADA GRUPAL eso te incluye a ti mi querido y nada espolvoreada lector **

**-besitos yo esperadora de comentarios Reviews**

**-noli heronlight **


	8. Chapter 8 soy el centro de atención - 1

**Perdón por la tardanza pero trabajos, exposición de arte, tares, no me dejan sorry :)**

**Estos son los personajes de cassandra Clare y Rick riordan, solo la trama es mía**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Soy el centro de atención

Y me encanta

-jace

parte 1

* * *

POV PERCY

-y que esperamos-dijo jace con dagas en mano

-jace, cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que no le vas a matar-dijo Magnus ya cansado de el

-a ver percy, mi queridísimo amigo, van a ser peleas, no mortales pero lo serán ¿verdad?-pregunto jace a percy

-si-conteste

-no más necesitaba saber eso-dijo el sonriendo y dirigiéndose a la cocina

-a dónde vas-dijo magnus mirándole

-a la cocina, por jugo- dijo jace sin dejar de caminar

-no hay de mango déjame decirte-dijo sonriendo

-¿en qué clase de mundo vivimos que no hay jugo de mango?-alzo la voz jace para que le escucharan

-en este- contesto magnus

-en este- repitió jace imitando la voz de magnus

-deja de remedarme-dijo magnus irritado

-deja de remedarme-repitió jace del mismo modo

-enserio-dijo magnus amenazando

-enserio-dijo jace como anciana

-ya pues- dijo irritado tronando dedos

-siiiiiiiii…. ¡Jugo de mango!-grito jace con júbilo desde la cocina

Y caminaba hacia donde estaba percy y magnus

-pareces un niño de 5 años- dijo el ultimo

-tú de unos 1800 años, y no digo nada-contesto este, sorbiendo de su cajita de jugo y mordiendo unas 3 galletas al mismo tiempo, me miro y me dijo– quieres, te ves muy flaquito, deberías comer, de seguro no te dan de comer aquí ¿verdad?, y luego exigen que les protejan-me dijo jace- te entiendo, me pasa todo el tiempo, toma estas son de chocolate-me dijo dándome un paquete entero

Yo las examine

**Grasa total: 10%**

**Grasa saturada: 15%**

**Carbohidratos: 25g**

**Azucares: 15g**

**Sodio: 150g**

**Proteínas: 2g**

-¿no son dietéticas?-dije algo asombrado, pensé que comían pura comida dietética, a nosotros nos hacían comerla

-no, claro que no, me dan asco, saben muy malas esas cosas, prefiero morir de diabetes a comer barras dietéticas –dijo jace-¿te gustan esas cosas?

-no, pero a nosotros la hacen comer pura fibra, ¿ustedes no la comen?- pregunte aséptico

-no, claro que no eso son para los que quieren enflacar, y como vez- dijo apuntando a todo su cuerpo- yo no lo necesito, tal vez un poquita magnus

-yo no necesito comer cosas dietéticas, porque no estoy gordo-dijo magnus irritados

-las personas como magnus siempre niegan que se le pasa la harina-dijo jace en un susurro pero de todos modos magnus pudo oírle

-las personas como tú siempre están en una cueva, antorcha humana-

-tan temprano se están peleando, parecen perros y gatos-dijo alec

-bueno no quisiera interrumpir pero necesitamos llegar al claro en 5 minutos, debemos que correrle-dije

-estoy desayunando-dijo jace- no pienso moverme de aquí, hasta terminar de comer a gusto

Jace iba tomar su respectivo asiento

Cuando Magnus trono los dedos

* * *

POV TANIA

Las 12 en punto

-chicos vamos, creo que percy no se ha…-

Un la neblina apareció y con ella los chicos

El rubio, la pelirroja, el castaño, los pelinegros y el que parece _lady gaga_

-BANNNEEERRR- dijo el rubio alzando la voz y sin bajarla continuo- TENGO HAMBRE DEVUELVEME A LA CASA AHORA MISMO, TE DIJE QUE NO VENDRIA HASTA QUE TERMINARA, Y SI TANTO LE URGE QUE LE PATEE EL CULO A ESTOS MESTIZOS, SABEN DONDE ME ENCUENTRO- gritando amenazantemente el joven- ASI QUE DEVUELVE O JURO POR EL ANGEL QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS- concluyo furioso

* * *

NARRADORA

-jace cálmate-dijo clary

-calmarme, claro, como ustedes si comieron-refunfuño jace

-tu solo piensas en tragar-comento isabell

-¿y tú no?-rezongo jace- mira no ando de humor para que me critiquen, si isabell hablo de ti, y no pongas la cara de mártir porque sabes que es verdad-se quejó jace

-ahora yo…

-¿Izzy, puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto simón

Izzy miro furibundamente a jace la rabia emanaba de ella pero aun así contesto

-si-dijo

Y fue hacia simón, que empezó a apaciguarla

Mientras simón e Izzy chismorreaban. Jace repartía miradas asesinas a todo el mundo

-bueno, no he desayunado, me trajeron casia la fuerza, y aun así me pregunto ¿ya están contentos?- alego jace- y bien, ¿qué quieren que le enseñemos?-pregunto con enojo jace

-queremos que pelen con nosotros en demostración de su fuerza-dijo Tania

-¿no les fue suficiente con los rapiñadores?-pregunto Izzy

-solo una demostración-dijo annabeth

-no suena mal- dijo clary, para luego voltear a ver a jace- Jace ¿que dices?-pregunto clary

El solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros- como sea, pero después me largo a desayunar -

-bien ya está bicho-dijo magnus – y quien es primero-

-ustedes elijan-

No perdieron tiempo

-la purpurina-

-el pato de jace-

-jace-

-Izzy-

-Izzy-

-sheldon-

Votaron

-bien jace tu e Izzy quedaron empatados ustedes decidan- dijo magnus sonriendo felinamente

- las damas primero- dijo jace

-claro, en estos casos solo eres caballeroso- dijo izzy indignaba- bien yo iré primero pero luego tu- apunto isabell

- si como digas- dijo jace puliendo sus uñas

-bueno ustedes siguen- dijo alec-quien va contra mi hermana-

-yo- dijo Tania

-bien, será sencillo- dijo izzy confiada

Tania solo se limitó a sonreír

-bien, el que tire a su contrincante primero gana- agrego magnus para después gritar- uno. Dos. Tres. Peleen-

-magnus no estamos en la W W-comento jace

Magnus solo le miro, jace se encogió de hombros y siguió con sus uñas

Isabell examinaba a la joven Tania, esta hacía lo mismo

Isabell hizo el primer movimiento acercándose a ella, Tania no se inmuto o se intimido e hizo lo mismo

Tania dio el primer golpe y como no era de extrañarse isabell lo esquivo sin dificultad, Tania no paro y lo hizo siguió asiendo pero no había resultado cada golpe que lanzada era esquivado o bloqueados, y era el turno de la ojos negros, con una barrida de izzy hizo caer a la chica al suelo

-bueno fue divertido pero tenía que terminar, eres buena pero no lo suficiente como yo- dijo isabell dando le animo según ella para luego extenderle la mano, Tania la tomo sin reproche

-eres muy buena- dijo ella

-lo sé –contesto izzy muy ególatra

Tania rio

-bueno, por mi parte son aceptados, son muy fuetes y no somos tontos, pero tengo, tenemos más bien porque no nomas soy yo, pero nos podrían decir ¿Cómo el rubio pudo hacer lo que hizo ayer, salto muy alto demasiado para mi parecer?

-anda y conste que yo no dije nada- dijo jace muy inocente

-jaceess- susurro clary

- porque luego dicen que yo ando presumiendo-siguió jace

-y bueno-dijo muy curiosa Tania

-solo podemos decirle que jace es especial-

Jace asintió como niño pequeño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-el y clary-paro- la bajita pelirroja, pecosa-definió

-y tu garrocha, ojos de canica, envidiosa-defendió jace

-es un pájaro, no un avión, NO ES SUPER JACE AL RECATE DE SU NOVIA tiroliruridotiruli- canturrio isabell

Clary bajo la mirada avergonzada, y sin dudar colorada como tomate

Jace bufo- va tonterías, creo que las historietas de la rata simón te pudrieron el poco cerebro que tenías-comento jace

-oyes…-rezongo izzy

-ha verdad que no es lo mismo-reto jace

-simón no te ha hecho nada, ni siquiera ha hablado- defendió isabell

- tampoco clary, y además clary es la segunda al mando y tú no, oh- dijo jace sacándole la lengua burlándose de ella

Izzy hizo lo mismo

-bien basta de peleas- dijo alec

Ambos miraron al alec y fruncieron el ceño se miraron mutuamente

-reservare la pelea para….-comento jace leyendo una libreta imaginaria- tienes planes a la 1

-no-

-bueno ala 1 será, apuntado-pauso, y bueno ya podemos ir a desayunar me muero de hambre-

-Si…..-

-¿de qué modo son especiales?

-continuara

* * *

**Gracia por su paciencia**

**Bien mi cerebro no da para más, me estoy centrando más en **_**el pasado en el futuro**_** (otra historia)que en esta así que perdón y una disculpa cordial**

_-Noli heronlight_


End file.
